World's Greatest Daughter!
by J. X. Wheeler
Summary: When his girlfriend leaves him and his friends abandon him after coming out as a brony he grows very distant from the world. With nothing left to lose Leon decides to try his hand at making a robot replica of his favorite pony from the My Little Pony show... Sweetie Belle.
1. Chapter 1: Abandoned

"My Little Pony! I use to wonder what friendship could be... " The familiar tune drifted from the surround speakers, wirelessly connected to the high priced Mac desktop resting on the mahogany desk. A rather thin, spidery young man was leaning back in his reclined office chair and had both eyes focused on the brightly colored ponies running across the computer screen. One small white filly was onscreen shouting at her big sister, someone named Rarity.

As the show continued the young man grew more and more engrossed in his favorite episode of the strangely hit T.V. series, My Little Pony. He had watched this episode more times then one could imagine. After his girlfriend abandoned him for his new interests, all the man could do to cope was watch these colorful ponies day after day.

He stared down at the hastily drawn name tag pinned to his chest. His own name had become an unused word around his house. Some mornings he couldn't help but repeat it out loud,

"Leon, Leon, Leon..."

Over and over his name replayed in his head before the two arguing ponies on the screen snapped him back to reality. He looked at the screen as he used his index finger to push up his small rectangular glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Sweetie Belle... so full of knowledge yet is never given the proper time of day..." He sighed as the episode ended and the credits rolled on the screen. "At least she has friends..."

Leon leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes to remember the fun he had with his two, now former, best friends.

_**~6 months ago~**_

"Come on Leon let's go out drinking tonight!" A scruffy looking guy stood in the doorway of Leon's house as he crossed his arms.

The skinny-bodied goatee sporting guy slung one arm across Leon's shoulder as he chuckled. "Yeah! Let's get wasted Leonardo!"

"Okay guys, let me just get my jacket and-" Leon was interrupted by the skinny guy tugging on his shoulder.

"Forget your jacket! Let's party!"

"Okay fine George have it your way." He threw his arms up defensively as he walked over to the door. George was chuckling as he followed until he too met up with the burly man. "Come on Mark, show me to that new spot you kept speaking so highly of."

The burly guy named Mark slammed a fist into his hand with a grin. "You are going to love it, the babes there are hot!"

"But I have a girlfriend already." Leon retorted.

"Nothing wrong with a little eye candy!" George remarked.

Leon chuckled lightly while face-palming himself. "You guys will be the death of me..."

_**~Present Day~**_

The sound of a teakettle getting too hot jostled Leon out of his trance. "Ah the tea is done." He got up out of his chair and walked over to the kitchen as he reached over for an oven mitt. Once his hand was gloved he took the kettle off the stove and poured it into a cup. He then put it back on the stove and dropped a tea bag into the hot water. He leaned over the cup and took a deep whiff of the pleasant aroma wafting out of it. The smell of the cup of tea took him back down memory lane as he remembered when he still had a girlfriend.

_**~2 months ago~**_

"Leon honey, I made the tea you like!" A brunette-haired women of slim-build was standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a cup of tea.

"Coming Mary!" Leon got up off the chair and walked over to his lovely girlfriend as he took the teacup. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back over to the chair.

"Leon honey what are you watching?"

Leon took a deep breath as he stood up. "Babe? I think it's time I told you..."

Mary walked over to Leon who had minimized the screen so she couldn't see what he was watching... yet. "What is it you want to tell me that's so big?"

"I have been keeping it a secret for awhile because of your hatred towards it but... I am a brony."

Mary's face reddened as Leon said this making her ball up her fists. "Y- You... You lied to me!" She raised and pointed her finger at Leon who was looking down sadly.

"Babe please try and rela-" The sound of a hard slap echoed throughout the house as Leon was left with a dropped jaw, and a red handprint on his left cheek.

"Relax?! You lied to me Leon!" She grabbed her jacket and tossed the house keys on the floor. "I am not going to date some faggot who watches a show for little girls and lies to me about it!" She opened the door and was ready to head out when she looked back. "I loved you Leon... but lying is something I can never forgive..."

"Mary pl-" It was too late, the door slammed shut leaving Leon's world shattered to pieces. First his ex-friends called him a pedophile and broke contact with him, now his girlfriend left him as well. With his family having already been too scattered to make contact he was all alone.

_**~Present Day~**_

Leon shook his head quickly to clear himself of that bad memory, he then sighed as he looked at the cup of tea in his hands. "This is almost a little too much to bear..." He took a sip and sat back down on his chair before opening his laptop and hitting replay on the My Little Pony video. "I used to wonder what friendship could be, ever since my friends abandoned me..." He continued to sing his own little tune in place of the intro as tears formed on the edges of his eyes.

After the show ended he got up and placed the cup in sink when a commercial on the website caught his attention, it was an android advertising a bottle of vodka. Just like that he got an idea. "I have no friends and no family... so what have I got to lose anyway?" He then rushed out the kitchen and to the staircase of his cellar.

_**~Leon's Laboratory~**_

Leon combed his hands along the wals until he finally found the power switch and flicked it on. The quiet humming of machines coming to life was heard throughout the lab as leon walked over to the work table. "Okay... first I will need tod raw a blueprint of what I want to do." He plucked a pencil and ruler from the cup and began making measurements and designs.

Quite a few hours passed before the blueprint was done and Leon, quite pleased with the outcome, wiped his brow with a satisfied grin. "This might work after all!"

"Commence Operation: Sweetie Belle!" He exclaimed before he walked over to his machines and began work. It took a few hours but he managed to make the wired skeleton. "Hmm... so far it looks good but what material should I use for the body?" He pondere dover this for quite some time before snapping his fingers. "Titanium Alloy!" he rushed over to his supply bin of discarded titanium plates and placed them one by one of the lazer gun. With a few precise cuts and hours of stressful assembling he managed to assemble a makeshift prototype of the Sweetie Belle android he calls Sweetie Bot.

He flicked the on switch but when the android opened it's eyes and began to speak it started to fall to pieces. "Blast! It seems I have to make the skeleton a bit more sturdy and the plates more light." He sighed as he picked up what was left of the prototype and started working again.

He was now back to square one as he started to fix up the wiring of Sweetie Belle's skeleton. Sweat dropped down his eyebrow which he wiped away occasionally. "I will make this work... it just has to, it's my only hope right now!" The desperation in his voice was obvious as he once again managed to reconstruct the skeletal body of the android. "Okay, plate time."

He walked over to the titanium plates and once again placed them on the lazer pad to carve what didn't need to be there and to add what needed to be improved. The smell of burning metal wafted in the air and made Leon gag a few times, this however didn't deter him from the job at hand. Once the cutting was done he took a deep breath of triumph and collected the pieces to bring them to the table.

Once at the table he started to assemble the new version of Sweetie Bot. "My little pony, my little pony, ahhhh..." He started singing the tune to his favorite show happily as he worked on the android.

Hours passed and the android still wasn't even half-way done. "Maybe it would be best if I rest and come back tomorrow?" He thought for a few seconds then nodded his head as he walked over to the exit. With a flick of his wrist he snapped off the lights in the lab and walked upstairs.

_**~Next Day~**_

Leon woke up in bed witha huge yawn and a happy smile, much different then his usual loud yawn and depressing frown. "Today is the day I shall complete Sweetie Belle!" He chuckled happily as he looked at a picture of Mary next to his bed. "Although... I still wish you were here..." He shook his head as he got off the bed, put his slippers on, and walked downstairs.

Leon only had a small breakfast that consisted of cheerios, a bowl, and milk. With great speed he scarfed down the small meal and rushed to his lab. Once the light flicked on he walked over to the table of the semi-finished Sweetie Belle and began working again. Many hours had passed before Leon was done with the android, he looked to the small window near the roof of the lab and chuckled when he saw it was night out. He examined every inch of the completed android wondering why it wouldn't turn on when it suddenly hit him. "Silly me, I forgot her heart." He lightly knocked himself on the head with a fist before walking over to a blast-proof safe.

"This should give her enough power to last for a very very long time." He entered the six-digit code and the safe swung open with a click. He reached inside and carefully pulled out a ocean blue gem that sparkled with unspoken amounts of beauty. "The mercury core... if this thing can power rockets then it will be sure to power up a robot!" He chuckled as he thought back to how he got it.

_**~1 year ago~**_

Leon was inside a big white room filled with all sorts of rocket engines and rocket related blueprints. "So just gotta put this here and... done!" He stepped back from the table and examined the blueprint he had made for a mercury powered rocket. He plucked the pencil off his head and tossed it on the table before turning to the other engineers with a nod. "Okay guys... let's do this!" The four engineers cheered loudly as they started work on the rocket.

_knock, knock, knock_

Leon went over to the door and opened it as the head of the NASA corporation walked in with a sigh. "Gentlemen, with our failed rocket last year this company has suffered major financial losses and as such we must lay off some people. He signaled for the other three engineers to leave before looking at Leon with a deep frown. "Leon... while I admit you may be one of the best engineers here your failed rocket cost us millions." Leon simply looked down ashamed. "As such I believe it is proper that we have to lay you off." Leon looked up with horror on his face.

"But this rocket is sure to work! I even have plans for the-"

The boss cut him off with a raised hand. "I don;t want to hear it... pack your things and leave, I am sorry." He then walked out the room and closed it.

Leon was dumbfounded as he slowly started to pack his things in a suitcase. Inside of him a small anger burned however. "If they think that this rocket will be made while I am not here... they've got another thing coming!" He walked over to the storage area and opened the lock before pulling out the only mercury core in there and dropping it into his pocket. "Payback is a bitch..." He then grabbed his suitcase, and walked out the building with none being the wiser.

_**~Present Day~**_

Leon shook his head of the memory before walking over to the android. He placed the mercury core inside the open chest plate and closed it making her spring to life. Her head shook lightly as her emerald green eyes scanned the room and then scanned Leon making the machinery inside each eye rotate slowly.

_SCANNING ROOM..._

_LOCATION: LABORATORY_

_SCANNING FIGURE..._

_SPECIES: HUMAN_

_RACE: CAUCASIAN_

_OCCUPATION: ENGINEER_

_TITLE: CREATOR_

Sweetie Belle closed her eyes and opened them making the machinery inside them stop rotating and instead settle down to a steady halt. She looked up at Leon with a big toothy smile as she waved her tail happily. "Hiya dad!"


	2. Chapter 2: Glimmer of Hope

Leon clearly couldn't contain his happiness when Sweetie Belle spoke, after many long hours of stressful and strenuous work he had finally accomplished what any engineer could dream about. He looked down at the android who was looking up at him with the same toothy grin as in the show. "Hi Sweetie Belle, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great!"

"Try singing!"

"Singing? Why?"

"You have a voicebox that was designed for singing and I wonder how it will sound when put into a song." He tried his best to avoid the subject of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for now.

"Okay if you say so..."

Sweetie Belle opened her mouth, taking a big inhale of air before trying to sing. What came out though was a loud burst of air that took Leon by surprise as he was flung back and slammed against the wall. When she saw what she had done she hopped off the table and ran towards the now dazed Leon. "Oh no, I am sooo sorry I did not mean for that to happen! Are you okay?"

Leon slowly stood up and shook his head to regain control. "Yeah, it's okay Sweetie Belle I just have to fix your voice box output a bit more." He looked at the filly android with a grin, making her smile as well.

"So what other things can I do?"

"Well... I am not entirely sure yet. I had not expected that powerful shout from you so you can quite possibly do more than what was programmed." Leon looked at his watch and sighed when he saw it was time for the newest episode of My

Little Pony to air. "Want to watch a show with me and see where I got the idea of making you from?"

"Would I!" She flicked her tail happily as she hopped in place with excitement.

Seeing this cute act of hers almost made him want to pass out from cuteness overload. Instead he scooped her up and cuddled her in his arms as he walked out of the lab.

_**~Living Room~**_

"Sweetie Belle, what I am going to show you is exactly what gave me the inspiration to make you." He sat down on his chair, making sure Sweetie Belle was comfortable on his lap before he turned on the laptop. He clicked on the internet browser and up popped Youtube. "Oh and please... don't get overly hyper."

Once he started his favorite episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sweetie Belle hopped up on the table to get a better look at her cartoon self.

"Is that me?" The android looked behind her as Leon smiled with a faint blush of embarrassment. Sweetie Belle then looked back at the screen and examined herself and the cartoon replica. "You did a good job copying the cartoon me, but you know what she doesn't have?"

"What's that?"

"A great dad!" Sweetie Belle leaped off the table and slammed herself into Leon's stomach, making him lose all wind as she nuzzled him.

"Yeah... A great dad with possible internal bleeding." He chuckled lightly as Sweetie Belle went serious and started scanning him again.

SCANNING...

TARGET: DAD

SCANNING VITALS...

RESULTS: ALL CLEAR

Once Sweetie Belle was done with her scanning she stood up on her hind legs, using Leon's chest for support, and gave him a lick on the nose. Her tongue was surprisingly soft and delicate despite it being made of metal. Leon couldn't help but smile happily, while at the same time wondering what exactly just happened. He stroked her mane and back a bit eliciting a pleased expression from Sweetie Belle, who laid down in his lap with a yawn. "Maybe one day... I can attempt magic like Rarity does?"

Leon didn't know how to respond to that, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head. "You can do anything you set your mind too... daughter."

A few hours went by as they both saw the first three seasons of the show. After the last episode ended, Leon saw Sweetie Belle yawn loudly, making him chuckle at the worn out pony-bot. "I think's it's time for bed."

Sweetie Belle simply smiled and nodded as she curled into a ball and murmured her final words before going into sleep mode. "I love you dad..."

Leon lightly kissed the android's forehead, as he lifted her up gently and walked to his bedroom.

_**~Bedroom (Night)~**_

Leon opened the door to his bedroom slowly as he then walked to his bed and placed Sweetie Belle onto the pillow next to his. Taking a look at the sleeping android he thought, for only a split second, that it was an actual filly but he knew that it wasn't. "Goodnight My Little Belle..." He went over to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas before coming back out. "Now... I can only wonder what tomorrow will bring," He said before hopping into bed and promptly falling asleep.

_**~Bedroom (Day)~**_

The morning sun rose as Leon slowly opened his eyes. With a loud yawn he started to rub his eyes in hopes of getting rid of the remaining sleep left in them. Last night seemed so unreal to him but once he turned his head and saw Sweetie Belle, he smiled.

The robotic filly fluttered her eyes open slowly as she let out the cutest yawn you could imagine. She looked over at Leon and nuzzled his hand with a smile when he pet her.

"Morning dad, did you sleep good?"

"I slept great, in fact this is the first time I slept for longer than four hours."

Sweetie Belle flicked her tail a few times before jumping into her dad's arms.

"Well better late than never, I'm just glad it wasn't insomnia or something."

"Yeah, me too."

Sweetie Belle looked over at a picture of Leon with his arm over a girl. "Who is that?"

Leon looked over at the picture Sweetie Belle was pointing to and sighed. "She is my ex-girlfriend, she left me because I liked the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

"Why? How could anypony hate a show? It seemed to be quite a great show from what you showed me."

"She... is an anti-brony and hates everything and anything that has to do with the MLP franchise... she never told me why though."

"Well that's mean! Just because you like a kids' show doesn't make you a freak! In fact it only proves how sensitive you can be to be affected by an innocent show."

Leon's jaw could have quite easily hit the floor at that point if physics allowed it. "W-wow... that's... a very accurate way of putting it."

This compliment made the filly give a big toothy grin as she leaped into Leon's arms and nuzzled his chest affectionately. "Only because you made me that way! It's natural that I am smart."

Leon chuckled as he stroked the filly's head, making her giggle. "Come, let's get your voice output fixed."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head as she made herself comfortable in his embrace.

Leon walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs until he reached the basement. After a few failed attempts to open the door with his foot, Sweetie Belle leaped off his arms and bucked the door in, making Leon's jaw drop at her show of strength. "But... what... how?"

Sweetie Belle giggled as she stood aside for Leon to pass through. "I'll bet Big Mac would have been impressed!" She saw Leon nod slowly as he walked down the basement stairs. She then skipped along behind him, being careful not to fall.

_**~Laboratory~**_

Once Leon got to the lab, he scooped up Sweetie Belle and placed her on the table. "Sweetie Belle, activate your system shut down, like when you go to sleep."

The android nodded her head as she looked forward and her eyes slowly faded to being a dark shade of grey. Eventually her body collapsed on the table like a rag doll.

Leon winced when he heard the clatter of metal on wood as he sighed. "She could have laid down first..." He then took a few tools out, such as a screwdriver and a low power output. He unscrewed the android's neck and started making the proper adjustments. First he carefully removed the current output component and replaced it with the smaller one. After he finished it, he screwed her neck back on and pressed in one of her eyes making them flick to life.

Sweetie Belle's eyes quickly turned green as they looked around. "You finished Dad?"

Leon nodded his head as he put the tools away. "Try singing Hush Now, Quiet Now."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head as she started to sing the song asked of her. A few dramatic jumps, hops, and skips later, Sweetie Belle finished her song. Her voice had reached a high enough volume that the nearby windows threatened to shatter. She opened her eyes and turned to Leon afterwards. "How did I do? Was it any good?"

Leon's ears were ringing by the end of the song so it was all he could do to make out what she asked. "Yeah, you were great! I'm just glad I bought shatter resistant windows..."

Sweetie Belle gave him an embarrassed smile, she began to hop up and down happily before noticing the blueprint beneath her. "Dad? What's this?"

"Oh that? It's a blueprint for a rocket I worked on for NASA."

"NASA?! The space people? You work for them?!"

"I used to, the blueprints for the rocket you are standing on got sabotaged and the rocket blew up upon take-off..."

"Well who the hay would do something like that?!"

"Someone who didn't like me it seems." Leon simply shrugged as he grabbed Sweetie Belle and placed her on the floor. "Besides, it is old news... you are my main focus now."

Sweetie Belle nodded as she nuzzled Leon's leg. "I promise I won't disappoint you!"

"You couldn't even if you tried!"

Sweetie Belle thought for a few seconds before smiling. "Hey... do you think I can use magic like in the show?"

Leon just chuckled lightly in response. "You can do anyting you put your mind to."

Sweetie Belle smiled widely before stepping back and closing her eyes. With a few grunts her horn began to glow a light blue, much to the surprise of Leon whose jaw hit the floor, and levitated a cup of pencils a few inches up. After only a few seconds though she couldn't hold it any longer and dropped the cup, making it shatter into a several small pieces. "Oops... I'm sorry!"

Leon was dumbfounded by what he just witnessed. "How did...? You used magic! How is that possible when I didn't even program you to be able to do things like that!"

Sweetie Belle's smile slowly faded when he said this. "You aren't happy?"

Leon looked at Sweetie Belle with a confused look on his face. "You shouldn't have been able to..."

"But you said I can do anything if I put my mind to it!"

"I didn't want to disappoint you... I did not know you could actually do it..."

Sweetie Belle started to tear up at the edge of her eyes, once again shocking Leon, as she ran out of the laboratory crying. "Wahhhh!"

"Sweetie Belle wait!" It was too late though, she had already slammed the lab door shut. "I'm sorry..."


End file.
